A pesar de todo
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: Él se tensó unos segundos, deteniendo sus movimientos. Ella lo notó, pero no hizo nada al respecto.


**_Naruto_ no me pertenece, **

**es propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.**

* * *

**(!) Contiene spoiler (!)  
**

* * *

No era alguien que tuviera inclinación especial por el verano o por el invierno, porque sabía que ambas estaciones tenían tanto sus ventajas como desventajas. Era una mujer práctica y, por lo tanto, era inútil preferir una cosa que, de hecho, no le reportaba ningún beneficio directo. Sabía que odiaba sudar en verano cuando apenas se movía de un lado a otro, a pie, incluso cuando el sol ya se había escondido. También odiaba que se le helaran los dedos y que, en invierno, necesitara siempre un tiempo añadido tanto para abrigarse como para entrar en calor antes de realizar el entrenamiento propiamente dicho.

Sin embargo y, entrando de lleno en una contradicción, sí le gustaba sudar mientras y después de entrenar, sentía como si todo el esfuerzo invertido valiera un poco más la pena. Y, en invierno, le gustaba entrenar con ropa de abrigo, porque le daba una falsa sensación de protección. Tenten, al menos, así lo sentía y así lo quería ver. Por esas pequeñas razones nunca llegó a preferir un tipo de temperatura sobre otra.

Por el momento, se encontraba terriblemente sudada, con el sol sobre su rostro y un deseo de que hubiera algún tipo de brisa que pudiera refrescarla un poco. Suspiró, era algo totalmente normal después de entrenar, y aún más a esas horas tan tempranas de la mañana. Agarró una botella de plástico que había dejado en la hierba, junto al resto de sus pertenencias, y bebió hasta sentirse saciada; después se mojó la mano con el agua y se la pasó por el rostro, nuca y brazos.

A unos metros de distancia, Neji también estaba bebiendo agua, a la sombra de un árbol. Ambos estaban en el mismo estado: cansados y acalorados, con el pelo pegado al rostro y la ropa sucia y arrugada, aún respiraban de forma descompensada y sentían, en diferentes partes del cuerpo, los dolores de los golpes y caídas del entrenamiento. Tenten sentía el codo dolorido, pero Neji tenía una pequeña herida de _kunai_ a la altura de la muñeca.

Si tuvieran que calificar en términos de ganar o perder su combate amistoso, él había ganado. No obstante, aquellas cosas habían dejado de importarles desde hacía demasiado tiempo: ambos habían tenido que emplearse a fondo en el combate y eso era lo que contaba, el esfuerzo. Y lo hacían cada día más, rebasaban sus propios límites cada día más, hasta que alguien terminaba con un hueso roto o una herida que sangraba demasiado.

Tenten cruzó el campo de entrenamiento, con la bolsa que contenía sus cosas colgando del hombro, y las dejó al lado de las de su compañero de equipo. Él la miró de reojo y volvió a su tranquila tarea de hidratarse, sin demasiada prisa. Siempre era lo mismo con Neji: todo parecía formar parte de un ritual, adquiriendo siempre una solemne lentitud que a Tenten, sólo a veces, también le habría gustado tener. Pero ella no tenía ni paciencia ni elegancia como para que hasta el simple acto de beber agua de una botella de plástico pudiera ser visto, desde el exterior, como una acción reveladora.

—Lo siento por el corte —dijo Tenten.

Su voz no sonó ni arrepentida ni dolida, simplemente estaba remarcando un hecho del que se había percatado —Neji sólo se había limitado a echarse agua en la herida— y que su compañero de equipo no había mencionado, desde luego por la poca gravedad del asunto. Sin embargo, él entendió lo que Tenten quiso decirle: en una situación normal, contexto ajeno al entrenamiento, nunca querría hacerle daño; pero, entrenando, la cosa cambiaba, porque eran aquellos momentos los indicados para jugar con la confianza que uno tenía sobre el otro, romperla y moldearla, manipularla en favor, haciendo cosas que el otro pensaba que no haría para sacar ventaja en la pelea.

—Lo mismo por tu brazo —dijo Neji, mientras la veía sentarse en el suelo, a la sombra del árbol.

Gotas de agua, mezcladas con sudor, danzaban sobre el rostro alegre de Tenten. No se había dado prisa en secarse las manos, porque era agradable aquella sensación cuando se encontraban en horas de tanto calor. Neji decidió que, en realidad, la idea de su compañera de equipo no era del todo mala. Imitó su gesto: se mojó las manos —otra vez la herida de la muñeca, que continuaba sangrando pero no era gran cosa— y luego se pasó los dedos húmedos por la frente, el cuello y la nuca.

Tenten lo vio hacer en silencio y, cuando Neji metió sus cosas en la bolsa, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, Neji, ¿qué pasaría si yo muriera en una misión? —dijo con voz grave.

Él se tensó unos segundos, deteniendo sus movimientos. Ella lo notó, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Antes de que contestara, Neji terminó de meter sus pertenencias en la bolsa y, se puso de pie. Rehuyó la mirada de Tenten cuando lo buscó, para insistir en una respuesta verbal. En realidad, en muy pocas ocasiones hablaban de temas como aquellos y, el hecho de que lo hubieran sacado a luz, sólo era un acto de irracionalidad, aburrimiento o una profunda reflexión que se creía necesaria de una respuesta por parte del otro.

Tenten se lo había preguntado con un tono de voz de alguien que ha pensado en ello bastante tiempo antes de transformarlo en palabra. Y Neji, hasta cierto punto, sintió que no sabía con que tono sería más correcto contestar: ¿sinceridad? ¿Omisión? ¿Burla? Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, en dirección a la villa, sintiendo a su compañera de equipo ponerse de pie y llegar a su lado con paso rápido.

—Contéstame, Neji.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Seguiría con mi vida.

No se lo pensó demasiado, pero, si tuviera que analizarlo, no habría dicho algo muy diferente. Quizá hubiera intentando que no sonara tan indiferente, porque era Tenten con la que estaba hablando y ella, después de tantos años, no le daba igual.

—Ya veo —dijo Tenten.

Caminaron por el camino de tierra, llenándose los pies de polvo y arena, perdiendo con rapidez la sensación de frescor que les había ofrecido el agua. No obstante, estaban acostumbrados a aquello, porque llevaban casi toda la vida con la misma rutina.

Tenten no se tomó a mal la respuesta de Neji, tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, porque los dos eran demasiado prácticos como para estancarse en cosas sentimentales más del tiempo necesario. Y lo único que les impediría no seguir con sus vidas serían sus propias muertes, no las de otra persona; y eso, por muy cruel que pudiera sonar, era una verdad que los dos compartían.

Agradecieron dejar de caminar en camino de tierra y pasar al pavimento de los caminos de Konoha. Por el camino se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari, ésta última se quejaba de algo que sonaba como que el calor del desierto era diferente al de ese sitio, cosa que le desagradaba porque no estaba tan acostumbrada. Los cuatro ninjas se saludaron con un movimiento de mano o cabeza y continuaron sus respectivos caminos.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Tenten, Neji la miró de reojo.

—No me gustaría verme en esa situación —dijo, dándole el tiempo suficiente a su compañera de equipo para que se diera cuenta sobre qué hablaba—. Sería poco estable para mí. Aunque sí, continuaría con mi vida, a pesar de todo.

Hubiera podido decir simplemente «a pesar de todo» y ella lo habría entendido perfectamente. Le dedicó una amplía sonrisa, aquella que parecía tener sólo reservada para él, y no contestó. Funcionaban así, y ninguno recordaba el momento en el que aquello empezó pero estaban demasiado cómodos siendo como eran como para cambiar las cosas.

Tenten, por naturaleza, tendía a ser habladora. Neji, al contrario. Sin embargo, cuando trataban temas como aquél, tan importante a pesar de que lo tuvieran tan poco presente, ella decía menos de lo usual y él pronunciaba más de lo habitual. Y, en esa ocasión, «a pesar de todo» contenía todo lo que él no ponía en palabras porque ella ya lo conocía de sobra. Lo usó, más bien, como un simple recordatorio, como una nota de atención para que ninguno de los dos olvidara qué había alrededor y entre ellos.

Llegaron a la casa de Tenten y, sin necesitar invitación, Neji se quedó un rato. Se ducharon y luego almorzaron juntos. Ella empezó a reírse por alguna anécdota mientras se la contaba y él entrecerraba los ojos, sin entender del todo qué gracia veía su compañera de equipo en su historieta.

Además, Tenten recordó, tampoco le desagradaba sudar cuando estaba con Neji. Porque en ellos un inocente y casto beso podía desencadenar un abrazo irregular en el que se enredaban con piernas y brazos y suspiros y gemidos. Y el pelo suelto de ambos le rozaba la cara al otro y sus respiraciones chocaban casi con violencia. Porque «a pesar de todo» implicaba todos los besos que se repartían por la piel, todos los dedos que se clavaban en la espalda, todos los roces y caricias.

«A pesar de todo» implicaba todo lo que se habían demostrado y lo que aún les quedaba por demostrarse.

**. . .**

No se sintió demasiado culpable cuando llegó ahí, perdiendo el número de veces que había repetido el camino hasta aquel sitio, y no lloró. Se dedicó a mirar la lápida con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas y sus manos se tornaron en un puño.

Ya no derramaba ni una lágrima porque el momento ya había pasado, porque había hecho lo que siempre los había caracterizado a ellos: racionalizar la situación hasta el punto en el que todo parecía poco relevante. Él había sido ninja y ella aún lo era, y de esta forma morían, de esta forma vivían. Esperarse otra cosa habría sido infantil y poco práctico.

Siempre se acordaba de todo lo indebido cuando veía su nombre grabado en la roca. De todo lo que parecía encadenarla al recuerdo de aquel hombre que ya no estaba a su lado. Y, cuando sabía que su propia memoria no representaba ningún peligro para ella, se permitía recordar de lo que le profesó, de lo que compartieron, de lo poco que se dijeron, pero de lo mucho que se demostraron.

No obstante, cuando se iba de ahí por el mismo camino por el que había ido, sabía que todos sus recuerdos quedaban al lado de esa lápida, que no eran un peso añadido a su persona, que ella continuaba viva y, como tal, tenía obligaciones, deseos y responsabilidades. Y se permitía sentirse dolida y sola y desesperada sólo si esos sentimientos la podían empujar después a alzarse más fuerte, más alto.

Jamás se había parado a pensar si aquello fue algo injusto o poco merecido. Pero lo que sí sabía, y pondría la mano en el fuego por ello, era que había continuado con su vida.

A pesar de todo.

Y Neji, ahí donde fuera que estaba, sonreía: nunca habría esperado otra cosa de Tenten.

* * *

_Ante nada, muchas gracias por leer. Este pequeño relato fue una idea cogida al vuelo que encajaba perfectamente... Hace muchísimo que no escribo ningún fic y, la verdad, se siente raro volver a hacerlo. Espero que haya estado a la altura de la situación... Ya saben que cualquier comentario será bienvenido y muy de agradecer. _

**:)**


End file.
